IBC Records
IBC Records is a Filipino record label based in Quezon City has about 900 titles in its catalogue made by the biggest competition of Star Records and GMA Records. It is the country's music reording company which in turn is owned and operated by the sequestered media conglomerate Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. IBC's presence in the music business and create a major music brand will showcases new musical artists, new talent from the network, and produces soundtrack and compilations based on IBC TV shows, entertainment marketplace by producing music compilations from FIlipino OPM artists, original music and performances by popular Kapinoy stars and talents of IBC. IBC Records is a member of the Philippine Association of the Record Industry (PARI), a non-profit and private trade organization, that represents the recording industry distributors in the Philippines. History IBC Records was founded in April 1, 2013. The record label was created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation to diversify its functions from a broadcast media to a full entertainment company. Commercial operations of the label started in June 2013. In October 2013, the record label engage into licensing deals in order to strengthen its production base and gain entry into the Metro Manila market. The deal enabled the label to get a significant presence in Metro Manila's market. By December of the same year, the label's number of signed artists increased to 45 artists. The label has established itslf in the masa market, with released from the children show KapinoyLand filling the children’s charts which released on DVD and VCD. The releases music albums, and many of the albums have received the platinum and gold record award. Also under this deal, albums by named international artists helped improved IBC Records' market profile.'' Also, the most successful IBC act of all time with many gold and playinum certified songs as well as online music download platform to making the online music download service platform, being home to some of the finest, most respected artists. Discography *IBC Records Discography List of top recording artists signed to IBC Records 'Current' 'Male' * Dingdong Avanzado (2013-present) * Gerald Santos (2016-present) * Hans Mortel (2013-present) * Issac Zamudio (2016-present) * Jeffrey Hidalgo (2013-present) * Josh Santana (2013-present) * Kenneth Semira (2016-present) * Marlo Mortel (2014-present) * Michael Pangilinan (2013-present) * Miguel Aguila (2013-present) * Renz Aytona (Secarats: 2016-present) * Richard Yap (2013-present) 'Female' * Alyssa Angeles (2015-present) * Aria Clemente (2013-present) * Bianca Marbella (2016-present) * Camille Santos (2016-present) * Yeng Constantino (2007-present) * KZ Tandingan (2012-present) * Jodi Sta. Maria (2013-present) * Lani Misalucha (2013-present) * Morissette Amon (2014-present) * Manilyn Reynes (2013-present) '''Kids' * KapinoyLand (2013-present) Trio * APO Hiking Society (2014-present) 'Band' *Eraserheads (2014-present) 'Group' * Freshmen (2014-present) * Harana (2015-present) Former * TODAS Kids (2013-2014) DVDs/VCDs of IBC Records 'TV shows' * Chicks to Chicks * Cooltura * C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) * FNRI Puppet Videos * Goin' Bananas * Iskul Bukol * Janella in Wonderland * KapinoyLand * Maya Loves Sir Chief * Pinoy Thriller * Safe In The Arms Of Love * Sic O'Clock News * T.O.D.A.S. * TODAS Kids * Ula ang Batang Gubat * Voltron Man * Whattaboys See also * IBC Records Launched * List of record labels * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official website * IBC Records on Facebook * IBC Records on Twitter * IBC Records's channel on YouTube Category:Philippine record labels Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Record labels established in 2013 Category:IBC Records Category:Philippine music